plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 20
|Zombie = |FR = A Money Bag |NR = Same as before |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants. |Objective 2 = Don't lose any lawn mowers. (before the 1.7 update) |before = << |after = >>}} Ancient Egypt - Day 20 is the 20th level of Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Being a Save Our Seeds level, the player needs to protect four Sunflowers. When this level is finished for the first time, the player receives a Money Bag. Difficulty *Explorer Zombies will easily burn down the Sunflowers if you do not pay attention. *The Iceberg Lettuce should be useful here, especially its Plant Food upgrade. *Repeaters can be useful too, as they can stop Explorer Zombies. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Suggested Plants' **Sunflower (or Sun-shroom) **Repeater **Bonk Choy **Iceberg Lettuce **Potato Mine **Grave Buster *Still, two columns of Sunflowers are essential. *Collect the sun, plant Iceberg Lettuces first. Then, plant Potato Mines near the Sunflowers if the typical zombies appear on the first, second, fourth, or fifth lane. *Plant Bonk Choys in front of the endangered Sunflowers. *Two columns of Repeaters are needed. Save Iceberg Lettuces for Explorer Zombies. *Plant Wall-nuts near the Bonk Choys if needed. *Then, the final wave comes and a lot of Explorer Zombies appear. Quickly, use Plant Food on Iceberg Lettuce. Strategy 2 This won't help you the first time through, but is useful if you ever need to revisit to kill a Yeti. :Created by * Suggested plants: **Sunflower + Twin Sunflower **Squash **Chili Bean **Grave Buster **Spikerock * Spikerocks will be your main killer, but don't plant them too early. At start of game, concentrate on planting a lot of Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers, and use the Squash and Chili Bean to take care of the first two zombies. * After the two zombies have come through, it's time to start thinking about planting Spikerocks. If you can fill up columns 8 and 9 with Spikerocks (meaning you've got to Grave Bust any graves there first), that takes care of everything except the Buckethead Zombie. For Bucketheads, you've got Chili Bean and Squash. * At the start of the game, don't plant anything in the middle row (the one without endangered plants) -- you might as well let the zombies walk through and trigger the lawn mower first, and then you can start planting in it. * Pacing matters in this level. Meaning: don't kill zombies too quickly. If you have a plant like Ghost Pepper, that sometimes kills zombies too quickly, triggering more to appear faster than you can handle. Suggested extra plants: Potato Mine (for cheaper kills of first two zombies, and of Bucketheads, than Chili Bean or Squash), Cherry Bomb (for emergencies). Gallery Aed20U.png|By . Aed20AU.png|Using Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food upgrade. Day 20 AE 1st Reward.png|First time reward in Ancient Egypt - Day 20. AE20Char.jpg|By . Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds